Trust
by TechGamer5
Summary: (A Little Club Love Island Short Story) Scuba Steve wakes up in the middle of the night only to discover that his friends can't sleep. He realizes that each of them has gone through a rough time at some point of their lives and that they started to get nightmares. Can Scuba Steve figure out a way to help his friends or will they end their friendships forever? T for past experiences
1. Nightmares

" _What to do with you...hmmm...Perhaps you could be my robot boyfriend...Would you like some microchips...to be like me…!?" Daisy laughed. Raven was too drowsy with anestesia to do anything, he couldn't fight back, couldn't get away…_

"Ahh!" he woke up and quickly sat up, getting a bad dizzy spell. Raven leaned against the wall to steady himself, taking deep breaths, "It's ok, it's ok, you're not a robot anymore, you're not evil and you're not in love with Daisy, everything is ok…" he told himself in a quiet whisper. Still too startled from the bad dream or memory or nightmare or whatever it was, Raven took a look around the room.

They were all still on Love Island, competing and such. Although recently crazy events happened, and everyone was allowed a break to recover. Now everything was back to normal. Raven was not a robot, Leo was alive and Donny came back. Raven made sure that he didn't accidentally wake anyone up from his shout and quietly exited the room.

He went to the kitchen to get something to eat, anything really. Right before he opened the fridge door, he took a good look at his own reflection.

'Two sky blue eyes, not so pale skin, beach shorts, white cap and a shark tooth chain, or shark tooth whistle according to the other guys. No robot eye, no microchips and no other robot parts.' he opened the fridge and grabbed a sandwich with determination 'I am NOT a robot.' Raven sat down and started to eat quietly. Mostly calmed down at this point.

* * *

Leo was getting really curious now and even a little worried. He woke up to the shout of his best friend but pretended to keep sleeping, figuring it was just a bad dream. He couldn't quite hear what Raven was whispering to himself though and when he left the room for about 10 minutes, Leo finally decided to get up. He quietly left the room, leaving Scuba Steve, Little Donny and Ropo still asleep. He noticed that the kitchen lights were on and sneaked a peek, noting that Raven was finishing washing a plate. "Raven?"

Raven jumped and nearly let go of the dry plate, but quickly regained his grip before it could fall to the floor, 'That was close!' he put the plate away and turned around, "Little Leo!?" he whisper shouted, "What are you doing? I thought you were asleep and you almost made me make a mess! Did I wake you up?"

"Sorry!" Leo whisper shouted back, finally entering the room and sitting down, "Yeah you did wake me up, but I'm not mad if that's what you're wondering… Raven… what are you doing up so late?"

Raven sat across the table from Leo, he sighed "I just can't sleep is all, got really hungry."

Leo frowned, "Dude, something else is bothering you… I can tell." his voice turned from mild annoyance to concern "What's wrong?"

Raven sighed, something was bothering him, but Leo's gone through things as bad as him. "I… got a nightmare, I think it's supposed to be a recovered memory? Daisy was turning me into a robot…"

"You're not a cyborg anymore. You are completely human and will recover fully." Leo reminded him, "We went through a lot man... we just gotta take it day by day."

"Yeah, but it's still so annoying and freaky! You just got to deal with your voice and even that is nearly fully recovered. I on the other hand have to deal with amnesia, tons of flashbacks coming out of nowhere and I can't even tell what they mean!" he shouted.

"One, lower your voice. Two, the doctor said that we went through a long operation back to normality... Three, it's not my voice, it's how fast I process and react to my environment." Leo explained, "At Least you have cool super senses. I'm as slow as a snail."

"It might sound cool but it still doesn't justify-!" Raven suddenly stopped and looked past Leo towards the hallway.

"Raven?"

"I heard some noise, coming from upstairs. I think we should check it out."

Leo got quiet and listened carefully, a moment later he heard a thud. "That didn't sound good..."

* * *

Little Donny and Scuba Steve didn't know what to do aside from trying to wake him up. Of course being woken up in the middle of the night made their thought process fuzzy, and they completely forgot about his strength until the last minute. It happened right after Leo left…

Ropo kept turning and turning, not able to get comfortable and even started to sleep talk. Scuba Steve tried to ignore it, he knew that everyone was still a little jumpy after the past events, but then Little Donny woke up and went to check on him.

"Ropo? Wake up." Donny whispered, but Ropo only turned away from him and started to sleep talk louder.

"No no no… Jack run… I can't control it… it's taking over…"

"What on earth is he having a nightmare about?" Scuba Steve asked as he sat up, "And where's Raven and Leo?"

"I don't know." was Donny's response, "Ropo wake up." He tried to shake his shoulder but to no avail.

"No fear… no nothing..."

" _HAHAHA...any last words Jack, before you join the .EXE Army and take over the world?!" asked, Scuba and Little on either side of him. Jack was trapped, surrounded by everyone in the Little Club, "You can't turn me! I'm immune remember?!" pulled out a sword, "Then I guess we'll have to get rid you another way! I can't let you ruin my plans!" he got closer and closer to his best friend, Jack couldn't move due to the others holding him down. started to laugh, sensing his fear. Ropo tried all his might to regain control, the .EXE virus made it feel as if he was being possessed, 'RUN JACK! RUN! NO!'..."_

Ropo was getting frantic now, thrashing everywhere he could. "Run Jack! Run! No!" Scuba Steve bolted to his side and tried to prevent him from falling off the bed, "Wake up Ropo! It's just a dream!" He started to shake him as hard as he could with Donny doing the same. 'I got an idea!' Scuba Steve searched around the house for a water bucket and came back to the room as quick as he left.

 _was struggling due to Scuba and Little holding him back and shaking him, Jack having his eyes shut tight ready for the impact. heard water and looked up to see massive amounts of cure flooding from above, "NO!"_

Ropo suddenly sat up as he coughed out some water, filled with adrenaline and hero instincts on high alert. He wasn't able to see due to water in his eyes and thought that he was still with the .EXE's and so got ready to fight. Donny noticed his fist balling up and knew what was about to happen. He also realized that Scuba Steve was in the way.

"Watch out Scuba Steve!" Donny shouted.

Scuba Steve just managed to turn and take a step back before Ropo's fist connected with his jaw. He winced as he landed with a thud on the floor, but luckily avoided any major injuries.

Ropo rubbed the water from his eyes so he could see, snapping back to reality and noticed Little Donny checking on Scuba Steve who was on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Donny looked up to Ropo's question and answered.

"We forgot about your powers and Scuba Steve was too close to you. We were trying to wake you up from a bad dream." Scuba Steve stood up rubbing his mouth.

"Ugh, that really hurt…" Ropo got out of bed and revised him.

"Oh man, I'm super sorry Scuba Steve, I didn't mean to punch you…"

Scuba Steve noticed that Ropo was really guilty and tried to hide his pain, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Wait what happened?" Leo asked as he and Raven entered the room.

"Ropo was having a nightmare and we couldn't wake him up. So Scuba Steve here had the idea of throwing water at him."

"So Ropo punched you?" Raven asked Scuba Steve in disbelief.

"It was an accident! They woke me up in the middle of an action... I'm really sorry Scuba Steve…"

"Again, I'm fine…" Scuba Steve said

"You're still going to need ice for that," Raven said, "Let's head over to the kitchen and get an ice pack."

* * *

"Ropo, what kind of nightmare were you having if you don't mind me asking?" Scuba Steve asked. The guys were all sitting outside at the pool spread out.

"Remember a while back when the .EXE Virus was set free?" everyone nodded, "I had a nightmare of everyone being taken over by the virus and only Jack was normal. He's immune to it, so… I was going to kill him..."

Everyone was surprised at the intensity of Ropo's dream. Sure he may be a superhero half of his daily life, but he wasn't even a full adult yet.

"Ropo, I know how you feel…" Raven replied, "You just gotta remember that it never happened, sure the worst case scenario was Jack turning evil but he was never dead, none of us were. In fact Jack is one of the only people I know that always got away from death, even if it's at the last moment."

Ropo considered that, "That's a good point Raven, but that's only part of the nightmare that freaks me out."

"What's the other part?" Donny asked.

"What freaks me out is that I was the one who started the whole mess." Ropo replied, "I'm a superhero against evil, a good guy. Then out of the blue, I turned evil."

"Other superheroes went through that as well though… right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but those are very few superheroes and rarely happens." Ropo sighed, "I just hate being an .EXE, I actually spread the virus more than anyone else. Honestly, if I hadn't been late and met up with Jack on time for the movies, we wouldn't have had to go into the neighbor's house."

"The neighbor was crazy for even making the virus in the first place. If he didn't get you guys first… he would have gotten someone else and it would have eventually reached you either way." Leo replied, "It was the virus that was evil and controlling everyone, nobody wanted to be evil in the first place."

"I guess that's true, the neighbor was the one who created the virus, not us." Ropo thought out loud, "It just infected us first and like any other infection it had to spread… We were trying to stop it too…"

"See? It wasn't your fault. Besides, we all went back to normal. No red eyes or sharp teeth, everyone becoming good again." Ropo gave Scuba Steve a thankful smile "Speaking of nightmares, when we woke up, you two weren't in the room, where were you?" Scuba Steve asked Leo and Raven.

"I also had a nightmare, about turning into a robot, so I went to the kitchen to relax. Leo later came in and we just started talking." Raven said, "It's scary when you can't control your own body and mind, kind of how you felt Ropo."

"Well… I already told you that the both of us are going to be ok… Doc said we'll make a full recovery by the end of the week."

"Yeah, I know. I was there when he said it. It's still bothersome when I get memories back though, especially as dreams..." Leo didn't pay attention as he was having his own thoughts.

'Still, it must feel nice not knowing the bad stuff that you did last week. You just have to know enough to get a general idea of what happened…'

"...Leo? Hello?" Little Leo snapped back into reality as everyone was circled around him worried, "Huh? What's up?"

"You weren't saying anything and we kept trying to get your attention." Scuba Steve explained.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well… it's nothing."

"Dude, come on, tell us!" Ropo pried.

"I was thinking about the crazy stuff that happened… still trying to get in my head that I died and actually came back to life." Leo half lied and went deep in thought again.

'Why did you just leave me like that, Raven? Did you not notice me get left behind or did you want Daisy to be distracted?' he frowned but realized that the others were talking at that moment and so listened.

"Leah and I both died too-"

"Wait what?! You too? Did everyone die at some point?" Leo did not expect what Ropo said next "You three weren't the only ones though, Jack and I died as well."

"Really?! It must've been at different times then, we never saw you up in heaven. You didn't go down-?"

"No! No no no, of course not! Jack and I were definitely angels." Ropo interrupted. Raven cleared his throat. "Oh right. Little Leo, don't worry too much about it. The best thing to do is to just take advantage of this second chance and keep going. There is a reason on why you made it back, whether you know it or still have to know why."

"I'll try. Thanks you guys. If you don't mind me asking, how did you all die?"

"Well… Jack and I became temporary cops to help out the police force during a tough time but he didn't put on his bullet-proof vest. Later there was a hostage situation and Jack's recklessness led to him getting shot in the chest. The doc couldn't save him and a few days later I got stung by an extremely poisonous bug." Ropo explained, "It turned out that Jack was supposed to survive and it all led to us both doing missions in return for our second chance."

"Wow, no wonder you were freaking out earlier in your dream." Donny commented, "As for me and Leah, well...we had an evil step father who took over our family for a while and turned us into slaves. He one day poisoned us. After so many events we managed to come back and defeat him…"

"You OK?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I just really hate thinking about those memories. They are really bad, but at least we had each other."

Scuba Steve frowned. "How is it that none of us knew though?"

"He probably intercepted any kind of SOS that we tried to send out, plus it was more of family problems rather than usual problems."

"That still doesn't mean that we can't help. When LK and LC had to deal with Ramona, some of us got involved." Ropo said.

"Yeah but Ramona chose to mess with you guys, Jonathan just wanted to take over the kingdom. He even turned our family against each other! He was really evil."

"Well, if you are ever in trouble, I will try to help you."

"I told you that we couldn't get any help! Besides Leah was with me and we sticked together through the whole thing."

"Donny, you don't have to deal with this kind of stuff all on your own-"

"So who helped you when you turned into an .EXE lunatic?!" Donny exclaimed as he stood up.

"... I… it's complicated but Jack-"

"Jack." Donny repeated, "Not Raven, not Donut, not Scuba Steve or even me. It was Jack who helped you."

"What's your point?" Ropo angrily yet calmly asked.

"My point is that Jack isn't in the Little Club. Therefore, no one in the Little Club helped you out and here you're saying that we do have each other's backs."

"Hey! Jack has met at least half of the guys and went on adventures with them! He's in the Little Club as much as you are!" Ropo defended, "I didn't even know about your situation so how was I supposed to help?!"

"Exactly my point!" Donny shouted back.

"Both of you should stop before-"

"Look, now that I know what you went through, I am going to make sure that it doesn't happen again. You didn't have to talk bad about others who didn't know either!" Ropo cut Raven off. Donny didn't listen to him though.

"I was just proving a point. I don't need anyone's help… especially from attention wannabe's and evil psychos…"

WHACK!

SPLASH!

Raven, Leo and Scuba Steve jumped as Ropo punched Little Donny, who landed into the pool. Ropo was being held back by the three of them telling him that it wasn't worth it. Donny swam up to the surface with his right eye shut tight.

"Attention wannabe's and lunatic psychos?! News flash Donny! I was infected by a virus and had zero control over myself! Jack is my best friend and has had my back countless times, even putting his life on the line in the process! You know what you did a week ago?! You abandoned us! You left us to deal with cyborgs and zombies and I still tried to tell you that I would have your back! You cheesehead jerk!" he then pushed everyone off of him and flew away.

Donny was helped back up by Scuba Steve while Raven and Leo tried to catch up with Ropo.

"I think we lost him." Raven sighed as they stopped at the front of the house, "Man, did Donny really abandon us?"

"Ropo got really mad back there... I think he just needs time to cool off…"

"Yeah, you know, we could use this to get rid of those two from the competition for starting another fight." He stated, "On the other hand, though, this is some heavy stuff."

"Tell me about it! Everyone is just bashing at each other-"

"We won't get like that though! We're bros 'til the end and always have each other's backs am I right?"

"..."

Raven waited for Leo to respond, but he just looked away. Raven figured that it was just the recovery after effects and decided to ask again.

"Hey Little leo, I'm not sure that you heard me but am I right that we'll always have each other's backs?"

"I heard you the first time..."

"Ok, so what do you think?"

"... I don't know… I always had your back, but you…"

"What are you talking about? I always help you out don't I?"

"You did, it's just... " Leo paused again.

"Leo what's going on?"

"You don't remember… but I died because of you…"

"What?! What do- what does that mean?!"

"You'll figure it out eventually!" Leo yelled,"What you did last week… it's just, I can't believe it myself..."

"Leo, you aren't making any sense! I don't get what you're talking about!"

"I don't want it to make sense... It just… I can't-"

"Leo, stop it with your messed up speech and just spit it out!" Raven's quickly covered his mouth with his hands at his own outburst. Leo's eyes widened with hurt and sadness.

"You think that I'm doing this… because I want to?!" Raven started to feel guilty, "I can't talk right because I was… a zombie! I can't trust you with my life!" Leo stormed off into the house, leaving Raven all alone speechless. He could barely hear the shouts of Scuba Steve and Donny along with a far off door slamming shut.


	2. Friendships

It was the next day and the air was filled with a lot of tension. The girls at first tried to find out what was wrong but the guys would get even more distant. They gave up and went to the beach. The silence was driving Scuba Steve crazy! No one would even look at each other!

Donny wouldn't leave the bedroom, Leo barricaded himself in the nursery/weight room, Raven stayed in the living room and Scuba Steve sat by the counter in the kitchen. No one knew where Ropo was, he hadn't come back after flying off.

'What do I do? Everyone has had trouble in the past and instead of helping we've made it worse…' Scuba Steve thought.

Just then Ropo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After getting some bacon he turned around, "Oh, hey Scuba Steve..." Scuba Steve perked up.

"Hey Ropo! Are you feeling better?" Ropo shook his head.

"No. I just came to get something to eat, I'm going to go hang out by the roof." Scuba Steve nodded, "Where is everyone actually?"

"Staying away from each other. Things only got worse once you left."

"That sucks." he mumbled and left Scuba Steve alone again. Scuba Steve dropped his head on the table and groaned.

'I got to do something! Anything!' he frowned and went through his memories.

'Ok, ok, Donny. What's bothering him? Like actually wrong with him?'

 _Scuba Steve pulled Donny up from the pool and helped him stand. He didn't expect for him to pull his arm away from him though, "Are you ok?"_

" _I'm. Fine. I don't need your help."_

" _I just figured… anyway you took it to far with Ropo back there."_

" _What?"_

" _You called him a Psycho and Jack a Wannabe. That was a bit harsh even for you."_

" _Ropo was getting on my nerves! Psycho and wannabe aren't such bad insults compared to other-"_

" _That's not the point though!"_

" _I don't care what your point is, no one is ever going to get it and neither will you!" Donny then stormed off and slammed the door shut behind him. Scuba Steve sighed..._

'He's really defensive when it comes to getting help, it could be because he doesn't expect it, after having to deal with an evil stepfather alone with rarely anyone he knows getting involved…'

He rubbed his face and sighed.

'Raven and Leo on the other hand… I have no idea what happened…'

 _Scuba Steve winced at the door slam. He sighed and went to look for the other guys, only to find Raven just standing in front of the front door._

" _Hey Raven! Raven. Dude, are you ok? Hellooo!" nothing, he just kept on staring at nothing._

" _Raven talk to me. Are you getting a flashback? Raven say something!" Raven finally reacted by sniffling. Then he fell to his knees and started to sob._

" _What did I DO?!" Scuba Steve was taken aback._

" _W-what do you mean?! Raven, what happened? Where's Leo?!" Raven just kept on crying, a breeze was starting to pick and they both shivered._

" _Dude come on, we got to get inside." Scuba Steve forced him up and into the house. The stairs would be too much of a hassle so he dragged him to the sofa and Raven just laid down, eventually falling asleep. Scuba Steve then went upstairs to see Donny and Leo already in bed and he went to sleep as well._

'Donny and Ropo fought, Raven and Leo fought, Donny and I had a fight…' he stood up and headed towards the bedroom, 'Since I am part of tis, I got to fix my part of the issue.' he stopped at the door and knocked, "It's Scuba Steve, I'm coming in!"

Donny wasn't in the room. It only took Scuba Steve a minute to spot him on the balcony, he was sitting on the edge and just looked out towards the beach. Donny turned and saw him. Scuba Steve waved.

"Um, hey."

"Hey." Scuba Steve sat near him and they kept on gazing.

"...You know," Donny looked at him, he couldn't think of what to say, "...I'm sorry that I said or did anything wrong to you yesterday." Donny stayed quiet and Scuba Steve continued.

"I saw a friend that could use some help. They may not have wanted it or needed it, but I didn't just want to stand there and do nothing. I want to help the people that are close to me because they mean a lot to me. All of you guys are my friends and I would do anything to help in bad times." Scuba Steve sighed, Donny knew that he was talking about him, "I know you had a hard time that we could have helped with, but it doesn't mean that we don't care about you. Now that we know what you told us, we want to do our best to make sure it doesn't happen again. I want to help you, I know you don't like the idea but… Can you at least give us a second chance?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. I was just so mad and wanted to take it out on someone. You didn't do anything wrong, it was nice that you helped me, really. I'm going to have to think about the second chance before I decide on it, but I will consider it. The reason is that I just can't shake the feeling away just like that." he snapped his fingers, "I have to really see that you all would have each other's backs and then I can believe you."

"I forgive you. You were mad and things got intense. I'm glad that it's at least something that isn't a straight up nope." he popped the 'p' and Donny smiled, "...but, those aren't the only fights that happened last night, Raven and Leo won't talk to each other at all." Donny frowned in concern.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"I'll go with you." Donny and Scuba Steve both stood up but Scuba Steve shook his head.

"No, I actually got a different favor to ask you." Donny raised an eyebrow, "I want you to go and at least talk to Ropo. I know what you're thinking but it would probably be the best idea instead of just waiting for the confrontation in a worse situation."

"Where is he?"

"He said something about hanging out on the roof, I can take you to the secret passage." Donny's eyes widened.

"You do realise that if he punches me off the roof that I will be severely injured right?" Scuba Steve waved his hands.

"I don't think he would go that far! In my opinion, the logical thing right now is for you to go see him. You both got hurt, emotionally and physically, but… knowing him, he would look for the solution first and try to get it over with, he just needs to calm down enough to do it. If you do it first though, things might work out for the better."

"Ok. Show me this secret passage that you're talking about." Scuba Steve nodded and led him to the hidden wall. He opened it up and wished him good luck.

* * *

Scuba Steve walked down to the living room and saw Raven sitting on the couch with his head on his hands.

"Raven, are you ok?" Raven shook his head, "Do you want to talk about it? It could help."

"What exactly happened last week? Tell me everything!" Scuba Steve sat down and listed off the things that happened.

"Daisy went psycho and tried to kill us. Then one night we lost you, Leo and Donny. We had no idea what happened to you guys. Later on, Donny did abandon us, he left on a boat with all the fuel on the island. There was a scientist who created Daisy and said to try and make her good again. You turned into a cyborg and even had a robot baby with Daisy!" Raven nodded, signaling that he did remember that, "We tried to capture and fix you, but you were too swift. That's when the zombie stuff happened. We don't know how but we found Leo dead in the small house, and buried him. I was putting more flowers in the grave when he was zombified and bit me. I turned into a zombie for a day according to the girls and Ropo, and then went back to normal. Actually, Miley and Donny became zombies as well. Then we did some kind of ritual and turned the island back to normal. A few days later the doctor told us that they found you and Leo and turned you back to normal. We don't know where Daisy or the baby robot went."

"They're still on the loose?!"

"We don't know. They might still be out there, but they might have also died with water contact." Scuba Steve paused, "What's wrong?"

"Leo said that it was my fault that he died and became a zombie."

"What?!" Raven sighed.

"I had no idea what he was talking about and it was scaring me! He just kept on being so vague about it and I tried to ask him what I did but then I got way too frustrated and yelled at him! I called his speech horrible and messed up-I know why his speech is like that-I shouldn't have said that-I was going to say sorry but-I just-I didn't know-I-I-" Scuba Steve grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"Raven breathe!" Raven's breathing slowed down normality, "Calm down. You're going to faint if you don't get enough air. I got the gist of it at least. Leo said that it was your fault he died? Ok and you accidentally hurt his feelings right? Right, listen, it was an accidental slip of the tongue, you didn't mean it. He said that it was your fault, but he didn't say that you yourself did it."

"Scuba Steve ever since the fight I managed to get nearly every memory back from the moment he was talking about and it was horrible!" Scuba Steve sat back down.

"Talk to me about it. Tell me what happened and I will listen." Raven nodded.

"Ok, so after we got split up, me and Leo went to the small house like you said…"

* * *

Donny sighed and climbed up the hidden stairs. The cool breeze and warm sun greeted him once he reached the rooftop. He looked around and found who he was looking for. Ropo was sitting on a beach seat looking over the beach. Donny quietly walked over to the side of the house that had the pool right below, just in case. He cleared his throat.

"Ropo." Ropo looked around and finally made eye contact with Donny. He didn't say a word and his face showed many motions boiling up inside him. Donny sighed.

"I want to talk. We need to talk about last night and-" Donny flinched as Ropo suddenly stood and finally spoke.

"Yeah? What do you want to say after that fight?" Donny winced and looked away, breathing in and out.

"It was wrong of me to insult you and Jack. I went too far on that part. I'm sorry." Ropo started to walk over to him but saw that Donny didn't move an inch, he was trembling. He stopped and saw that his right eye was slightly swollen. Ropo flew down towards the pool, grabbed another chair and flew up back to the rooftop, placing it near his chair and sat down.

"Dude come over here, I'm not going to hurt you." Donny slowly walked over and sat down. He looked over at Ropo and saw him frowning, he frowned and looked away as well. "I'm sorry for calling you a lunatic psycho. You weren't in control when it all happened and Jack has the right to be in the Little Club as much as everyone else."

"That really stung you know? The insults…"

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

They just sat quietly for a while when eventually Ropo sighed.

"Donny, did I do that?" he asked referring to his eye. Donny only nodded. "I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to punch you. I just… got so mad and… being a hero punching things is like… the first thought…? Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Ropo, I didn't mean to push your help away like that."

"I just want to know the reasons why!" Ropo sat up exclaiming, "Why did I hurt you just by saying that I would have your back?!"

"When Jonathan took over, no matter what happened, no one came and backed us up. We were on our own and fix everything all by ourselves. Being the oldest of the three, I had to look out for Leah and Hugo, I had to be strong. I wanted to just lay down and quit but had to keep on going. I had to grind into my head that I was strong enough to never need help ever again."

"Dude... I… honestly don't know what to say…" Ropo said concerned, "You had to be tough in one of the worst moments in your life and… I understand what you are saying."

Donny nodded, "When you guys kept on saying that you'd help, I got mad because no one helped in the first place. I… I was protecting myself from the possible betrayal and break of the promise of being helped. I can't tell if you are all being serious or are just saying it just because…"

"Donny, I will always do my best to help my friends no matter what. When you guys turned evil because of me, I felt so guilty! I wanted to help all of you as fast as possible! When I heard of what Jonathan did to you, I wanted to fly off the island just to find him and punch him in the face!"

"You really want to have my back, don't you?" Ropo nodded in determination, Donny smiled but then sighed.

"I'm sorry for pushing you guys away, for insulting you and Jack and for abandoning you guys."

"I'm now understanding why you did it though… you couldn't repeat the experience that you went through."

"I was being selfish I know, but-" Donny started.

"I get it. It isn't the nicest reason but I get why you did it and had it been me in your shoes, I'd probably do the same." Donny looked up.

"Really?" Ropo nodded.

"Really."

"Thanks Ropo."

"No problem man."

* * *

Raven stood by the weight/nursery room as Scuba Steve knocked on the door. He nudged the doorknob and noticed that I was unlocked and so stepped inside with Raven lingering behind. The room was dark aside from the light coming in from the windows. Leo was sitting in a corner looking away from them. Scuba Steve cleared his throat and Leo looked up. Raven anxiously waited behind Scuba Steve as he sighed.

"Leo, we need to talk about yesterday, regarding to what happened last week."

"Yeah? What about?" Leo's reply was muffled as he placed his head on his arms, folded his knees and looked away.

"Little Leo, I am so so so so so sooo sorry about what I said yesterday!" Raven blurted out. "I didn't mean it! I am so sorry, I regret it so much and I just want to help you and explain everything and my stupid brain-!"

"Raven calm down! Remember what we talked about, breathe!" Scuba Steve exclaimed. Raven started to calm down and breathe again. Leo looked up and saw that Raven really did look guilty.

"Leo, can we talk?" Raven asked. Leo sighed and nodded. Raven and Scuba Steve sat down and glanced at each other. Scuba Steve nudged him and Raven started off again.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I honestly didn't mean it and accidentally blurted it out."

"It's ok… even though that really stabbed me in the heart, I forgive you. That's why we have each other's backs right?" Leo replied sadly and Raven winced.

"About that." Scuba Steve started, "Raven has some explaining to do regarding on what happened that night. You might want to hear it." Leo nodded and Raven took a deep breath.

"Ok, so you know that we were trapped in the house and Daisy was coming in. We were panicking and I saw the balcony. I tried to convince you to jump out with me but I guessed you were too freaked out. That's when you told me to go on without you." Leo's eyes widened.

"Wait what? I told you that?" he looked down, "I… don't remember that…" Scuba Steve frowned.

"Did you remember exactly everything Leo? You could have suffered memory loss as well."

"Doc said that it was a possibility…" Leo replied looking up. "Keep going Raven."

"Well, that's when I refused, until you physically started to push me out to the balcony. Daisy popped up and I finally jumped, I told you to jump too but you went back and started to taunt her!" Raven shook his head, "I didn't realize what you did until I looked back and didn't see you, so I hid nearby where I could still see the house. Hoping that you would come out any second. That's when Daisy walked out, she had blood on her hands and… and I…" Raven wiped his eyes and sniffed. Leo scooted over and placed a hand on his shoulder, Scuba Steve taking the other one and both squeezed in reasurrence.

"Hey… it's ok. At least one of us had to make it out alive and… I don't hate you." Raven breathed in and sighed.

"... I wanted to run back into the house and look for you. I wanted to attack Daisy and demand answers. I wanted to keep running and get away while I still could. I didn't know what to do! When I turned around, Daisy was behind me. She told me how she killed you, laughing and smiling evilly, and I froze…" he started to tear up again "I… couldn't move and didn't want to believe her. That was when she grabbed me and I was dragged away…"

"You actually… stayed back for me?" Leo whispered.

"Of course I did! Leo you are my best friend and I will always have your back!" Raven replied, "Even if… even if I failed you that one time, I will always have your back…"

Leo stared at him silently his face unreadable 'He stayed back because he was worried. I thought that he completely left me behind to fend for myself. He wasn't hiding from me, he wàs hiding from Daisy!' he felt his own eyes get wet and realised that he was crying again, Raven was too. Leo embraced him in a hug and Raven didn't hesitate to return it.

He was surprised that Raven actually tried to wait for him to catch up had he had the chance to do so. Leo figured that with all the competitions and dates, it would have made their friendship harder to keep like everyone else. He now realised that that wasn't the case.

"Raven," Leo's muffled voice sounded, "I am so so so sorry. I thought… I thought that you abandoned me back then and there to die and… with all the side effects of the operations-I just felt like something was missing from the picture-I just knew I couldn't believe it… You didn't remember it so I figured… I am so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Little Leo!" Raven replied, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I still regret it. I didn't remember until after the fight and I- I didn't know how to talk to you about it. I was putting the pieces together and found out what you meant so… I was- that was scary!"

They held onto each other until both have calmed down. Taking in a deep breath they eventually separated from each other and wiped away their remaining tears. Scuba Steve glanced around eventually speaking up.

"So, are you two ok now? Friendship is back in order?" Raven and Leo looked at each other, smiled looked at Scuba Steve and nodded.

"Yeah, we're good/ok now." Scuba Steve smiled back.

* * *

The three of them entered the kitchen to see Ropo and Donny sitting by the counter, Donny holding a small ice pack over his right eye. He noticed them and waved.

"Hey guys! Everything ok?" Raven and Leo nodded smiling.

"Everything is back to… mostly normal." Leo replied, snickering to himself, "I'm still a little slow but, we worked everything out. What about you two?"

"We didn't get into another fight and actually talked, so everything went well." Ropo replied smiling. "I gave Donny an ice pack for his eye, thankfully it wasn't as bad as the first time."

"That's good to hear. It's much better like this you know? No arguments nor fighting and still being friends." Scuba Steve replied as the three of them sat down as well.

They all smiled and started to make conversations and jokes again, laughing away the bad memories and dreams. The girls eventually came back inside and were happy to hear that whatever problems that they had had been resolved.


	3. Suspicions

"Hey guys… I'm going over to Doc again to check in and tell him about the possible symptoms of amnesia for myself. Raven is coming too since he needs a check up as well." Leo announced.

"I'll go with you. He might have something to make my eye heal faster." Donny replied.

"You three can go on ahead, me and Ropo are going to stay back and play some fortnite in the living room." Scuba Steve announced.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Raven waved as they all headed over to the infirmary building.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it weird that there's more boats than usual?" Raven asked as they walked by the shore towards the building.

"Yeah, it is a bit weird isn't it." Donny replied still holding the ice pack.

"Do you think that maybe… we might get new competitors?" Leo asked and Donny shrugged.

"Maybe… hopefully it's another girl and not a guy though." Raven replied as they entered the building. "Hey Doctor! We're here to see you!"

The doctor walked out of his office to greet them. He took in Raven and Leo to seperate room while Donny sat in the waiting room.

"Doc, I think I might have an undiagnosed case of amnesia." Leo explained, "Raven told me stuff that happened last week that I can't remember and it caused a fight between us."

The doctor nodded, "It is possible that your brain suffered some damage, but I do believe it won't be permanent. You and the others are much more stronger than you think." Leo chuckled, "I need to give you something right before I check up on you, it's harmless I promise you but you will need to lie down." Leo nodded and did as he said. The doctor put in an IV and secretly inserted some anesthesia. He then went to Raven's room and explained to him the same thing.

"Ok, I guess. Why do I need it and what does it do though?" He asked.

'A sharp one I see.' The doctor thought, "It's nothing to be worried about Raven, just a precaution before the check up. You were a cyborg remember and so your new body tissues need to be tested to make sure that they are functioning well." he lied. Raven nodded and laid down as well and the doctor secretly gave him the anesthesia as well.

"Doc, I feel really sleepy." Raven mumbled, the doctor looked back as he exited the room, "It's just a small side effect from the IV, just relax."

"Doctor the IV is for nutrients isn't it? Doc, I don't think-I feel really tired! Something is wrong! Doctor come back!" but the doctor had already left. Raven was panicking internally, he was feeling more and more numb by the minute. He couldn't move and he was getting so sleepy. He wasn't sure was what was going on outside, but he could've sworn he heard shouting along with fighting. He closed his eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

The assassination agents carefully and quickly moved Leo, Raven and Donny each to one of the new boats and secured them.

While the doctor was drugging Raven and Leo, Donny saw the agents come into the building and knew that something was wrong. He questioned the staff and even the doctor but they tried to push him back to his seat. He fought the agents as much as possible, they looked menacing and felt like bad news. He was fighting them off well until one of them snuck up behind him and knocked him unconscious. Raven and Leo by then were asleep from the anesthesia in their IV's which made it easier for them to be moved. They decided to take Donny as well because the doctor came up with a good excuse of why he out of the three of them went missing.

It was dark when Scuba Steve, Ropo, Carly and Kelly went to look for their three friends in the infirmary. The doctor told them that Raven and Leo needed medical attention outside of the island and Donny went along with them to make sure nothing bad happened to them along along the way. They understood and sadly went back to the house. They were going to miss them for a while, but hopefully meet up again after the competition was over.

The male announcer smiled wickedly as he finished giving Sasha, the new contestant the mission and deadlines. He could not wait for his plans to go into action, in fact they already have, getting rid of three of those pesky boys. Just two more and he would have all of the girls to himself!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That is it for this short story! I had this idea for a little while. I remember that everyone except Scuba Steve had a crazy adventure so far and figured if it was super realistic it would've given them a few bad dreams. At first I was just going to have them in a little group talk and help each other feel better, but then the fighting ideas popped up and well... it turned into this. Raven and Leo hugged for a while but hey, close friends can do that too. Plus they were a zombie and cyborg!**

 **Oh yeah! Should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but this little au moment takes place between the zombie arc and assassination arc. That's the reason for the third chapter, it fits in well with the canon timeline and I even figured a way on how to get Raven, Leo and Donny off the island, though it wasn't as nice of an ending as I was going for. My bad! (_)"**

 **As for the T rating, well I was going to put it as K+ but then thought of the experiences the guys were going to mention. The Little Club fans will get at least a general idea of the backstories though depending on who they watch.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this story!**

 **TG5 out!**


End file.
